RFID tag devices are used to store information, such as an identifier, that can be read at a distance by a reader. The reader transmits a radio signal, and upon receiving the signal, the RFID tag device (assuming it is within range) responds by transmitting data to the reader, typically using energy collected from the reader's signal. RFID tag devices are used in numerous applications, and can be passive or active, referring to how the RFID tag device is powered. A passive RFID tag device is powered by the reader signal; the passive RFID tag device collects energy from the reader signal and uses the collected energy to power the circuitry and transmit data to the reader. An active RFID tag device contains a battery and does not need to collect energy from the reader. Some RFID tag devices can be semi-passive or semi-active, being a hybrid of active and passive configurations. An RFID tag device can be stuck on, or otherwise mounted on something to associate the identifier in the RFID tag device with that thing.
One field where RFID technology is presently used, and gaining in popularity, is for conducting transactions (i.e. financial transactions). An RFID tag device identifier can be associated with an account, and money transferred from the account to an authorized recipient upon reading information from the RFID tag device in an authorized manner. One popular use of RFID technology for transactions is in vehicular tolls. A vehicle operator purchases a toll tag that includes an RFID tag device, having an identifier in the RFID tag device. The identifier is associated with a toll account for a toll authority. The vehicle operator places the toll tag in a vehicle, and upon passing through a toll gateway where the RFID tag device information is read, a toll fee is debited from the account associated with the toll tag.
However, if an RFID tag device is stolen, it could be used without the owner's permission to conduct unauthorized transactions. This could continue until the owner's account is depleted or the owner realizes the RFID tag device is missing and terminates the account associated with the RFID tag device. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus to prevent the unauthorized use of an RFID tag device in performing transactions.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.